


Daybreak

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Domestic Kinky Boyfriends, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, So Married, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, The only fic in existence which is about fisting and yet contains absolutely no fisting at all, Youngjae finally gets to top, okay apparently i have to reiterate this THERE IS NO FISTING IN THIS FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty, fluffy domestic kink AU. Daehyun decides he wants to try something new, and Youngjae is more than willing to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a joke for bictory, who made a comment about Youngjae having small hands which our brains then took in ENTIRELY SEPARATE DIRECTIONS. (Hint: mine was filthy and hers was entirely innocent). BB I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS. Um. 
> 
> Thank you to suitofarmour who read this over for at least three re-writes, helped me pick it apart each time, and then spent way too long reassuring me it didn't suck. You are a sweetheart for putting up with me, and thank you for being an awesome and unforgiving beta <33333

On rainy days the rain collects in the eaves of Youngjae's building, running in rivulets down the broken pipe that's cracked one floor above his tiny apartment. The pipe continues below but there's a gap in space, a free-fall just outside Youngjae's bedroom window. 

If he leaves the window open for too long, the water will soak the inside of his screen. If he leaves it for longer still, it will soak his windowsill and--eventually--his room. 

The window is open when he gets home from work that morning, shucking his clothing as he walks from the door through the kitchen-cum-living space-cum-dining room and down the tiny hallway. His bedroom is on one side and his bathroom is on the other and maybe the heat is shaky in the winter and the shower water is sometimes suspiciously rust-colored, but it's home. 

The back of Daehyun's tousled head is peeking over the covers when Youngjae pushes his bedroom door open. The window is open to the rain, and while it sounds lovely, there's a spreading pool of water slowly soaking the laundry on top of his dresser. 

"Dae," Youngjae murmurs softly, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. He leans over and shuts the window, and then he picks up the soaked laundry and dumps it in the bathtub before returning to his bed and his sleeping better half. 

Youngjae pushes the covers down and gets underneath them, spooning himself up behind Daehyun even though Dae runs hotter than anyone he's ever met, like a tiny furnace. Youngjae burrows in, seeking warmth for his chilled hands and feet. It's not winter yet, but it's not summer anymore, either. He's been soaking wet since he went on-shift at 8pm. 

"You left the window open," Youngjae whispers, kissing Daehyun on the ear. He presses his cold fingertips against Daehyun's warm stomach. Daehyun makes an annoyed noise, pressing his face into the pillow. 

"S'not morning yet," Daehyun argues, trying to burrow deeper, like Youngjae's narrow single bed will suddenly widen into a bed fit for a king. 

"Not really," Youngjae agrees, letting his eyes fall closed. It's 4am on a Tuesday morning, to be precise, which is exactly the amount of time it takes for him to get off shift at the bar at 2:30, finish closing up, divide up any tips they might have received from tourists, and then drive back home to Daehyun. They can't afford to live near where Youngjae works--a slick, swanky hotel bar downtown, full of gleaming silver and muted lighting. Their menu consists of light appetizers and cocktails that start at 30,000 won each. 

Youngjae only got the job because he's handsome. He looks good in a suit, he knows his single malt scotches, and he was in the same Japanese class as Kim Himchan. He might as well not have bothered with a CV and an interview. Himchan had told him he'd get the job, and he'd been right.

"Mmmm," Daehyun says, making a pleased noise and letting Youngjae curl over him again. Youngjae's bar doesn't close until they close, so it's not unusual for him to get home until morning. He gets paid for it, of course, but no one likes working 16 hour shifts. 

4am is early. 4am means there's still time for them to curl up together before Daehyun has to leave for class. It means seaweed soup for breakfast and sleepy kisses and Youngjae's mouth on the nape of Daehyun's bare neck. 

"When do you have to be up?" Youngjae says, already reaching into his nightstand for his phone. Daehyun is not the best at setting alarms. 

"I don't," Daehyun says, and there's so much gleeful pleasure in those sleepy syllables that Youngjae laughs out loud. 

"What, class was cancelled?"

"Professor Yu's wife went into labor. They couldn't find a substitute in time, so they moved our practicum to Thursday." 

"That's that best thing you have ever said to me," Youngjae says solemnly. He doesn't have to be at work until Thursday afternoon. If Daehyun's off until Thursday, then it means they have… he counts up the hours in his head. They have something like 39 hours off together, until Daehyun's 8am practicum on Thursday. That's unheard of.

"What about that time I told you that you were hot and we should go out sometime?" Dae mumbles, rolling over and grinning.

"You were drunk," Youngjae says, kissing Daehyun's smiling mouth. "This is better. You're already naked in my bed. There's no waiting around."

"I'm wearing underwear," Daehyun retorts lazily, letting Youngjae brush his tongue over Daehyun's bottom lip. 

"I'm not."

"I noticed." Daehyun lets his mouth fall open, centimeter by centimeter. He likes making Youngjae work for it. Youngjae presses his fingers to the corner of Daehyun's mouth, brushing his thumb over the skin until Daehyun whimpers softly and opens up for him. Daehyun pulls him closer, his hands fitting neatly around Youngjae's bare hips for a moment, before he brushes his fingers over Youngjae's hardening cock.

"You don't have to," Youngjae mumbles, trying not to yawn into Daehyun's mouth. It wouldn't be the first time, but he likes to attempt to keep the romance alive. Or something. "We have...39 hours. 38 hours and...some minutes. We can just sleep." 

"I've _been_ sleeping," Daehyun says. "And I'm going to sleep more later. You're the one who's been dealing with obnoxious customers all night."

"Tonight wasn't bad," Youngjae says. He brushes his hand down Daehyun's side, over his boxer-briefs, ending at the strong muscles in his thighs. His boyfriend is hot. Youngjae likes to appreciate this as much as humanly possible. Since they're not in public and Daehyun can't yell at him for it, he's going to appreciate him as much as he pleases. "A few runs at 10 and midnight. Pretty normal. Tuesdays are always quiet, unless there's a banquet at the hotel or something. You know that." 

"Still," Dae says. His fingers close around the head of Youngjae's cock, just as his mouth latches on to the pulse point on the side of Youngjae's head. Youngjae lets his mouth fall open as he rolls his hips up. Daehyun rubs his thumb firmly over the slit. "If anyone needs some stress relief, it's you--"

"You're being disturbingly considerate," Youngjae says, biting his lip as Daehyun's fingers slide down his cock in a tight ring. "Did you put chicken bones down the garbage disposal again? Do I have to call Mr. Im and listen to him--talk---for forever about his--" Youngjae trails off, because whatever, he's done thinking about weird Mr. Im and his endless stories about his dog when Daehyun's jerking him off so perfectly. 

"No," Daehyun says. He mouths at Youngjae's collarbone, leaving a stinging bite mark right at the outer edge, where it won't be visible under Youngjae's white dress shirt. "I didn't break anything. Can't a guy just want to reward his boyfriend for a night well, uh, spent? Earned?"

"Not if he's Jung Daehyun," Youngjae says, grinning even as Daehyun picks up the pace. His breathing stutters as Daehyun changes up the rhythm. "And wow, thanks for making me sound like I'm turning tricks to pay the bills." 

"It's always a career option," Daehyun says thoughtfully. He runs his tongue over Youngjae's nipple, reaching up to tweak it sharply with his fingers. "We'd probably made good money. We're pretty hot." 

"We--probably would," Youngjae agrees, finally gaining the presence of mind to reach down and slow Daehyun's hand on his cock. "Seriously, though. What are you buttering me up for? You know I'm going to take care of you however you want." He feels more than sees the way Daehyun shivers slightly against him. Youngjae takes this opportunity to palm Daehyun's ass, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband. 

It's no secret that Daehyun likes it when Youngjae tortures and teases him for hours, just like it's no secret that Youngjae's been jerking off to size queen porn since he was fifteen and practically died when he saw the size of Daehyun's equipment. They don't really _have_ secrets anymore, which is why Daehyun's sleepy yet insistent handjob and subtle, persistent blush is suspicious.

"We just… have some time," Daehyun says evasively. "And I thought maybe there was a… thing. We could try." 

"Wow," Youngjae says. "That was illuminating." 

"Shut up." 

"You shut up." Youngjae kisses him again. "Dae, spit it out. Did you buy me a sexy nurse outfit or something?"

Daehyun's eyes grow large and round in the half-light. "Would you _wear_ a--"

"--not the point," Youngjae says, cutting him off. "I don't know. Sure. Probably. Wait, what am I saying? No. No nurse outfits. But that's obviously not it, since you just got that hungry look. Like you can smell bulgogi cooking or something." 

Daehyun frowns, and takes his hand off Youngjae's dick. 

Youngjae sighs, using one arm to roll them both over so that Daehyun's straddling him. He leans up and bites at the curve of Daehyun's earlobe. 

"Just tell me," Youngjae breathes, and he doesn't miss the full-body shiver he gets in response. He knows his voice has gone low and husky but dammit, Daehyun's pulling that (fake, oh so very fake) blushing virgin act. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. Come on, just let me take care of you." 

Daehyun licks his lips. He mumbles something into Youngjae's chest. 

"What, baby?" Youngjae says. "I didn't hear you." He's playing dirty, and they both know it. At first Youngjae had felt silly using the term--Daehyun was a _guy_ , Youngjae liked _guys_ , it just didn't click for him when Daehyun had haltingly admitted he liked it. 

Now--

\--now it's one of the hottest things they've ever done together, he thinks to himself, letting his hands slip under Daehyun's underwear so he can palm his bare ass. He never thought whispering "baby" in Daehyun's ear while fucking him slow and careful would be so mindblowingly-hot, but it is. 

"Fisting," Daehyun says, the words slightly clearer this time. "Have you ever--I mean, I wanted to. To try it. And I didn't know if you had...?"

"Oh," Youngjae says, sucking in a breath. 

Because.

Because _oh_. 

"Yeah," Youngjae says, and his voice doesn't shake at all. He's secretly pleased with himself, even if there's no way Daehyun hadn't felt it when Youngjae's cock jumped at the words. "A few times. A guy I was seeing for a while was into it. It's funny, though. Even though he was the one doing it, he always used to talk about my hands. He said they were--"

"Just the right size," Deahyun mumbles, and he's looking up at Youngjae now, eyes dark and desperate. "And your wrists, it's like--I noticed it one day, and now I can't stop thinking about it." 

"You noticed it?" Youngjae says, grinning in spite of himself. "By which you mean...you had class with Jongup and he was telling you some story about Junhong and like, butterflies and then all of a sudden he was talking about fisting?"

Daehyun grins. "Yeah. Pretty much." 

"Moon Jongup," Youngjae says, nodding. It's really all that needs to be said. Jongup has an incredibly unnerving habit of doing that. Youngjae wouldn't believe it himself, if he hadn't once walked into a glass door because Jongup had gone from talking about Marxism to asking Youngjae how he felt about rimming. "Do I even want to know what he was saying?"

"He was sad because he said Junhong's hands were too big," Daehyun says. "So I said, you know, what's like...a good size? And he looks right at me and says 'Youngjae' and grins." 

"Oh my god," Youngjae says. He's torn between being weirded out and turned on. And laughing, when it comes down to it, because… fucking Jongup, seriously. 

"I can't believe he did that," Youngjae says, bringing one of his hands up to look at them. He knows he has smallish hands for a guy, but--well. 

"You really do have nice hands, though," Daehyun says, threading their fingers together. His voice is serious again, and he presses his hips down against Youngjae's. He's still blushing. "So I just thought--I mean while you were gone I studied for a while and then I went and jerked off in the shower and then I was still kind of, um, distracted, so I..." 

Youngjae bites his lip. He slides one of his fingers down the crack of Daehyun's ass and then he sucks in a deep breath, because Daehyun is...slick, down there. There's traces of lube on his skin, which means that he---

Youngjae gives up on words, biting at Daehyun's mouth as Daehyun moans and opens up for Youngjae's tongue. Youngjae rubs his fingertip over Daehyun's rim, pressing in gently. Daehyun is all...relaxed. He's kind of loose and slick and fucking _fuck_ , Youngjae doesn't know if he's going to make it through this without coming long before Dae does. 

"Tell me which one you used," Youngjae whispers. "Come on. Tell me." 

"The--small black plug," Dae says, panting into Youngjae's mouth. He arches his hips, pressing against Youngjae's fingertip, and then suddenly Youngjae's finger is inside him. Just the tip, just a little bit, but it's enough to make them both gasp. "I didn't want to use anything bigger. I wanted it to be you." 

Youngjae lets his finger gently slide out of Daehyun's hole. "Get on your back," he breathes. "Get on your back right now, fucking hell." 

Daehyun whimpers against his mouth.

"I'll get the supplies," Youngjae says, forcing himself to pull away and stop fucking into Daehyun's mouth with his tongue. "I'll get everything. Just _get on your back_." 

Daehyun nods, rolling to the side so Youngjae can get out from underneath him. Youngjae reaches under the bed and digs through a pile of their combined shoes before find the large shoebox that contains all the things that he and Dae don't need anyone else to find. 

Youngjae dumps the shoebox on the bed, and then scans their room hurriedly. "We need a towel," he says. "Where's the one from last night? Did you hang it up?"

"It's on the back of the door," Daehyun says. "I--why do we need a towel?"

"Trust me," Youngjae says, getting out of bed to tug the towel off the hook, and then fold it in half. "We're going to need a lot of lube." He taps Daehyun's hip and Dae slides up easily for him, instantly responding to his cue. Youngjae likes that in a man. It's not that they don't mix it up, but there's something about Daehyun when he's asking for something. It brings out all the hunger inside; it makes Youngjae want to bite and mark and own. And maybe that's a little weird, but they've always been a little weird. At least they can be society-destroying deviants together. 

"What, are you going to slather me in it? Like all those Japanese porn films?" Daehyun is grinning now, shucking his boxer briefs and tossing them in the general direction of the closet. 

"No," Youngjae says, checking the state of his nails (neat, closely trimmed) and then slipping a pair of gloves on. He snaps them as he does it, just to be a dick. The look on Daehyun's face is worth it. "I'm going to see how much you can take before I fuck you."   
Daehyun swallows. 

"Or as much as I can fit," Youngjae says, dropping a couple of toys on the bed and a bottle of thick lubricant. "You have to promise to tell me when it hurts. I know this isn't usually your thing."

"It's not _not_ my thing," Daehyun says. He's still staring at Youngjae's gloved hands.

"Good," Youngjae says. "I mean--going from zero to fisting is kind of a lot." He looks up, meeting Daehyun's eyes. "You know?"

"Yeah," Daehyun says, a smile ghosting across his mouth. 

Youngjae leans down to kiss him, because he can't help it, and then he sits back on his heels and considers Daehyun for a moment. He's stretched out, naked and hard next to Youngjae. There's a lot of ways they can go about this. He wants to work Dae up while he's on his back, before he gets him up on his knees. He wants Daehyun panting and whimpering while Youngjae stretches him. He wants to feel how hot Daehyun is inside, when he finally slides into him. He wants Daehyun to be so slick and open and relaxed that Youngjae can just fuck into him however he wants.

Youngjae wants a lot of things. 

He picks up the lube, coating his hands thoroughly and then just dumping some on his palm. 

"What are you--oh Jesus fucking fuck," Daehyun says, his back arching as Youngjae reaches down and strokes his cock firmly. Youngjae knows the lube is cold and his hands are warm. It's an intentional sensory overload, something intended to make Dae focus. 

"That feels---awesome," Daehyun says, his eyes falling shut. Youngjae rolls his eyes. 

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Youngjae pulls his fingers away so he can flick the head of Daehyun's cock. Dae lets out of a satisfying whine of surprise. "When your commentary is needed, I'll let you know." 

"I can't talk?" Daehyun raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, you can talk all you want," Youngjae says, pulling Daehyun's hips into position and arranging his legs for the best angle. "Just don't spend the next hour telling me I'm awesome. I'm fucking you, not surfing." 

"Goddamn Literature majors," Daehyun mutters. He sucks in a breath when Youngjae picks up one of their medium-sized toys, lubing it up. It's not quite as big as Youngjae's dick, but it's close. 

"I used the smaller one," Daehyun says. "That one, the one that's a little smaller," 

"Good," Youngjae says, letting his voice drift into a purr. He rubs two fingers over Daehyun's hole, pressing in again just to feel the give. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth and tries not to think about Dae lying here earlier and fucking himself and thinking of Youngjae. "Then this is going to be just the right size." 

Daehyun whimpers, shifting his hips. His cock is slick and shining and Youngjae flicks it again, just to watch his stomach muscles jump. He holds Daehyun open and gets the toy in the right spot and then brushes his fingers over the head of Daehyun's cock. "There you go, baby. Have fun." 

Daehyun cracks an eye open, looking confused.

"I'm not fucking you unless you work for it," Youngjae says, feeling that strange happiness that purrs through his veins whenever he's about to do something fairly mean but really satisfying. "Come on. I want to see what you did before." 

Daehyun tilts his head back, swallowing hard. He likes to show off but he also gets embarrassed--his chest and face are flushing a bright, brilliant red. Youngjae likes prodding him into it anyway, because later on Daehyun will always admit to loving it. 

"Show me how you fucked yourself," Youngjae says, leaning down to whisper in Daehyun's ear. 

Daehyun whines, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushes back against the toy in Youngjae's hands and Youngjae watches as Daehyun carefully begins to move, pushing down harder each time. The toy begins to slip farther inside him, and Daehyun swears at the sudden stretch. 

"Oh, that's not that big," Youngjae teases softly, leaning down to suck a mark along Daehyun's collarbone . He keeps one hand on the toy, feeding it carefully where it needs to go, letting Daehyun control the pressure and the pace. "My dick's bigger." 

"I thought--this was--going to be about--your hands," Daehyun says. There's a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest, and his mouth is wet and open. He's fucking himself slowly on the toy, pausing obediently when Youngjae pulls it back to apply more lube, and then groaning at the the first slick slide down, always farther than before. Youngjae rubs his fingers around Daehyun's rim, just to watch it disappear inside over and over. 

"It will be," Youngjae says. "Eventually. We'll get there." 

Daehyun moans, shoving himself down on the toy suddenly. "You can't," Daehyun says, his words tinged with desperation. "I'll come, and then I won't be able to--" 

"Shhh," Youngjae says, pressing a kiss to Daehyun's stomach. "Let me worry about it. I told you I'd take care of you." He slides the toy out, replacing it with his fingers. More lube. Always more lube, because Daehyun doesn't do this as often as Youngjae does and oh, there's three fingers, snug and perfect. 

Youngjae bites his lip and tries not to feel too victorious. He slides his fingers out, reaching for the largest plug.

"Oh fuck," Daehyun chokes out. Youngjae bites his lower lip. He's never actually used this one on Daehyun. This one is mostly for him. He's not really sure this is going to work, but--

\--well, if Daehyun's serious about wanting Youngjae to fist him, he's going to have to be able to take something this big. And if Daehyun decides the idea is hotter than the reality, Youngjae can always just fuck him. He slides a hand down his own cock, slick and neglected. It takes all of his willpower to turn his attention back to Daehyun.

"You sure you want to try it?" Youngjae says, slipping a few fingers in, slick with a new coating of lube.

"Yes," Daehyun moans. "I want you to fuck me with it, come on." 

"You don't like my fingers?" Youngjae brushes up against Daehyun's prostate, crooking his fingers just enough to make Daehyun whine.

"Not--big enough," Daehyun whispers haltingly. His cheeks are burning, and he closes his eyes, biting into his lower lip. Youngjae wants to see if Daehyun's skin is hot to the touch, but his hands are covered in lube. He rearranges them instead, managing to get Daehyun to turn on his side without getting either of them too messy. Youngjae wants to be able to control the toy, but he also wants to be able to hear Daehyun's helpless little noises. He wants to nose against the back of Daehyun's neck and whisper filthy things into his skin, just because he can. 

"You think you can take more?" Youngjae nips at the back of Daehyun's neck. Daehyun rolls his hips, pushing backwards against Youngjae's cock. Youngjae lets out a helpless noise through his teeth. 

"Not yet," he whispers, ripping open a condom at record speed, even for them. He slips it on the toy, dumps too much lube on it, and then positions it right at Daehyun's hole. "Not yet, baby, just wait--"

"Want it," Daehyun says, rolling his hips back. "Fuck--I just want--"

"I know," Youngjae says, kissing Daehyun's shoulder. "You just want someone to fill you up, don't you?"

Daehyun whines, pressing back against the toy. Youngjae presses his nose into the fine hair at the base of Daehyun's neck and wills himself to keep breathing. He can't remember the last time he was this worked up. It feels like he's going to come at any second, and no one's even touching him. Daehyun is just so-- _needy_ , and shameless, and Youngjae selfishly wants to see him take all of this toy. He wants to fuck Daehyun with it and pretend it's his own cock and then he wants to pull it out and just slide in while Daehyun is still shaky and overwhelmed.

"Keep going," Youngjae murmurs, rubbing around Daehyun's rim, holding him open, doing everything he can to help. Daehyun is panting, pressing back in tiny increments. Youngjae lets him set the pace. "Does it feel good?"

"So good," Daehyun chokes out. His back is arched in pleasure, and so Youngjae risks moving the toy, pulling it out a fraction and then pressing it back in.

"God," Daehyun moans, pushing back against Youngjae immediately. The toy slips in deeper. "Keep doing that, don't stop, don't--just fuck me with it, come on--"

Youngjae groans into Daehyun's skin, biting down at the curve of his neck. He moves the toy in tiny fits and starts, each one drawing a long, low moan from Daehyun's throat. 

"It's almost in," Youngjae says, the words pressed into Daehyun's skin. He barely even knows what he's saying anymore. "You want it all? You want to take all of my cock?"

Daehyun makes an incoherent noise, nodding helplessly. Youngjae knows he's pushing him towards the edge, so it's time to make good on his promise. There's a large part of him that just wants to shove Daehyun down and fuck him as roughly as possible until they both come, but--not now. Not today.

"You're so perfect," Youngjae murmurs, as he watches the last of the toy slip inside Daehyun's hole. Daehyun immediately clenches down on the thinner base. He's sweating, his whole body slick and hot against Youngjae's.

"I'm taking the gloves off," Youngjae says, tugging them off and balling them up inside one another. "I need to touch you." He runs his hands up and down the curve of Daehyun's side, pulling Daehyun back against his body. Daehyun's heart is pounding in his chest, and as soon as Youngjae's hands are free he covers them with his own. 

"Are you okay?" Youngjae says, nipping at Daehyun's ear, holding on tight when Daehyun threads their fingers together and presses back even closer. "Dae, is it too much?"

Daehyun just whines in response. "Full," he gasps out. His stomach muscles are shaking. "So full, oh god."

"Shhhh, relax, I got you, I got you." Youngjae finds himself murmuring nonsense phrases into Daehyun's ear, rubbing his stomach as he tries to bring him down. "You're okay, baby, just breathe."

"It feels like--you're fucking me," Daehyun moans. "It feels like it's you but it's so _much_."

"I know," Youngjae whispers. His cock is trapped between Daehyun's back and his stomach. Every time Daehyun pushes back against him, Youngjae swears softly and grits his teeth. He could come from this alone.

"Wait, Jae, take it out," Daehyun chokes suddenly. Youngjae immediately has his hands wrapped around the base of the toy, starting to gingerly work it out. He doesn't ask questions when Daehyun uses that tone of voice. 

"Shhh, you're okay, you're okay," Youngjae says, kissing Dae's hair as he carefully works the toy out. "I know it hurts, okay, just a little bit more, I can't pull it all out at once--"

"No," Daehyun says, shaking his head. He turns to look back over his shoulder. His mouth is wet and red from panting. He licks his lips. "No, It doesn't hurt, I'm just--I'm going to come, and I want it to be you." 

Youngjae lets out a whine, heat shooting through his body and pooling at the base of his dick. "Dae--"

"I want you inside me." Daehyun's voice is soft, cracked around the edges. "Please, _please_

Youngjae groans, pulling the toy out all the way and then tossing it on the towel. He doesn't know if he can handle Daehyun begging at a time like this. It's too much. It's sensory overload. Daehyun's skin is slick and hot underneath his hands and Daehyun is rolling his hips back and all Youngjae wants is to just fuck right into him. He's practically slipping in already, just from the pressure of Daehyun's hips... 

"Don't come," Youngjae breathes out, and then he presses in as deep as he can, all at once. 

Daehyun cries out, clenching down helplessly as Youngjae rolls his hips, thrusting hard. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking--"

"Don't. Come," Youngjae repeats, biting his lip at how good Daehyun feels. He wraps one hand around the base of Daehyun's cock, holding everything in place. He needs to keep Daehyun just on the edge until he comes.  
Youngjae presses his forehead against the nape of Daehyun's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Daehyun is so wet around his cock, so tight and hot and soft. “Baby," he whispers helplessly, feeling his stomach and balls begin to tighten up. "That's so hot, you're so hot, fuck, just a little longer--"

"Jae," Daehyun moans, "Please, please, you have to--I can't--" 

If he says anything else, Youngjae can't hear it over the rushing in his ears as he starts to come. He manages to brush his mouth against Dae's, sloppy and wet. He manages to bury his face in the pillow behind Daehyun's head and groan as loudly as he can without waking up the neighbors, even though all he really wants to do is yell. He manages to grab on to Daehyun's hips with one hand, pulling him down onto his cock while finally letting go of Daehyun's. Daehyun wails, arching his back and coming all over his chest and stomach. Youngjae can feel him clenching down around his cock. He moans when he realizes how hard Daehyun just came, how he's managed to cover himself in spurts of come all the way up to the base of his neck. Even Daehyun's hands are dripping.

Youngjae eases himself out and then reaches out for Daehyun, but Daehyun is already there, turning towards Youngjae and holding Youngjae's face between his messy hands as they kiss. 

"You're amazing," Youngjae whispers, bringing up one hand and rubbing his cheek into Daehyun's palm. Dae is all he can smell and all he can taste, and it feels so right after what Daehyun's just given him. 

" _That_ was amazing," Daehyun corrects him, letting their lips part with a sticky, lingering kiss. "Also, I think you have something on your face."

"I know I have something on my face," Youngjae says, starting to snicker. He wipes a stray drop of come off his cheekbone with his index finger, and then sucks it into his mouth. 

Daehyun's eye's darken. "Do that again," he says, starting to curl up lazily next to Youngjae. Youngjae smirks, cleaning off his cheeks and then sucking each of Daehyun's fingers clean before finding the tissues to clean them both up.

"I don't know if you should even bother," Daehyun says, as Youngjae starts to swipe at the mess they've accumulated between them. "Like, I am literally covered in come and sweat and lube. There is no way I'm getting out of his without a shower." He makes a face at the state of the towel he was lying on. 

Youngjae looks down at himself. He's cleaner than Daehyun, but not by much. "Yeah," he says, sighing. He looks out the window at the pouring rain. "Ugh, I'm so sick of water."

"Look on the bright side," Daehyun says, wincing gingerly as he stands up. Youngjae makes a mental note to make sure Daehyun takes some aspirin before they go back to bed. "At least this time it will be warm water."

"At least this time I won't be soaking wet on my commute home, and I'll be with you instead," Youngjae says, throwing their used towel in the laundry and following Daehyun into the bathroom.

"That's so sweet," Daehyun says, turning the shower on. "It's almost like you didn't just fuck me with a giant buttplug or something." 

"Don't forget the screaming orgasm." Youngjae kisses him on the forehead, pulling Daehyun into his arms. 

"I did _not_ scream, shut up."

"You screamed a little bit."

" _You_ screamed a little bit!" Daehyun can barely keep a straight face. His mouth is all twisted up from trying not to laugh. 

"I plead the fifth," Youngjae says, instead of having to admit the embarrassing fact that he honestly doesn't remember if he screamed or not. He might have. 

"HAH." Daehyun grins, wide and happy. 

"Yeah, yeah," Youngjae says. "Get in the shower or I'll slap your ass. Then we'll see who's laughing." 

Daehyun's eyes go wide. "You wouldn't," he says, giving Youngjae a suspicious look. 

"Only one way to find out..."

Daehyun yelps, jumping into the shower. Youngjae's laughter rings out through the small room as he grins and joins Daehyun under the spray.

"So," he says, reaching over Daehyun's shoulder for the shampoo. "You still think you want to…"

"What?" Daehyun says.

"Try it," Youngjae says. "You know. Fisting. I mean. It would be kind of like that. Only...more."

Daehyun pushes his wet hair off his forehead, looking thoughtful. "Maybe with more practice." 

"More practice?" Youngjae tries not to smile. Daehyun is the most transparent person he's ever met, but somehow it's incredibly endearing.

"Yeah. I think we'll need to do that a _lot_ ," Daehyun says earnestly. 

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Youngjae dumps a handful of shampoo in his hair and starts massaging. It's too much, and some of the suds roll down the side of his face.

"Not right now, idiot." Daehyun rolls his eyes, punching Youngjae playfully in the stomach. "I just mean in general. You know." 

"Yeah," Youngjae says, leaning forward so he can wipe the rest of his shampoo in Daehyun's hair. Daehyun laughs, and steals more suds from Youngjae's hair, pushing it up into a mohawk. Youngjae retaliates with turning Daehyun's hair into soapy devil horns. He smiles. "I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
